halofandomcom-20200222-history
Big Team Battle
Big Team Battle (or BTB as it is also known) is a matchmaking playlist intended for games of 8 versus 8. These games are either objective based or kill based. The maximum number of players per game is 16 (minimum is 10) while the maximum number of players who can join Big Team Battle in a single party is 16. The maximum allowable imbalance between teams is 1 player. It is the largest playlist in terms of number of players in each game. As such, it is only played on the largest maps. Big Team Battle exists in Halo 2 matchmaking. In Halo 2, it is an unranked playlist, although it had previously been ranked. Ranked and unranked Big Team Battle playlists were recently retired in Halo 3 and replaced with Squad Battle. Bungie appears to have confirmed that it was retired in the September Auto Update. Halo 2 *'Assault' - Headlong, Terminal, Zanzibar *'Multi Bomb' - Containment, Waterworks *'Multi Bomb BR' - Coagulation *'Neutral Bomb' - Containment, Waterworks *'Neutral Bomb BR' - Coagulation *'One Flag CTF' - Headlong, Relic, Terminal, Zanzibar *'One Flag CTF BR' - Burial Mounds *'Multi Flag CTF' - Containment, Waterworks *'Multi Flag CTF BR' - Coagulation *'Flag Wars' - Waterworks *'3 Plots' - Terminal, Turf *'Land Grab' - Containment, Headlong, Relic *'Team Duals XTRA' - Beaver Creek, Lockout, Midship, Sanctuary *'Gulch Wars' - Coagulation, Containment *'Team Slayer Rockets' - Ascension, Sanctuary *'Team Slayer' - Beaver Creek, Elongation, Foundation, Gemini, Ivory Tower, Lockout, Midship, Turf, Warlock *'Team Slayer BR' - Burial Mounds, Colossus, Headlong, Relic, Terminal, Waterworks, Zanzibar Halo 3 ( RETIRED) *'Big Team Slayer' - Avalanche, Last Resort, Rat's Nest, Sandtrap, Standoff, Valhalla. *'Multi Bomb' - Avalanche, Rat's Nest, Valhalla. *'Neutral Bomb' - Avalanche, Rat's Nest, Sandtrap, Standoff, Valhalla. *'One Flag CTF' - Avalanche, High Ground (Beta), Rat's Nest, Valhalla. *'Multi Flag CTF' - Avalanche, Rat's Nest, Sandtrap, Valhalla. *'Territories' - Last Resort, Sandtrap, Valhalla. *'1 Sided VIP' - Last Resort. *'VIP' - Avalanche, Rat's Nest, Sandtrap, Valhalla. *'2 Flag Heavy' - Avalanche Heavy, Valhalla Heavy, Standoff Heavy, Sandtrap Heavy. (The Legendary Map Pack map Avalanche will only appear in this Matchmaking playlist if only all players in the matchmade party have the Legendary Map Pack.) Issues with Ranked Big Team Ranked Big Team, in Halo 3 is much more of a stake and gamble to play, chancing experience and rank greatly. It holds roughly a 50% success rate for winning. It all depends on how good you and your teammates are, as well as your commitment and devotion to the game's objective compared with your opponents'. This is why lots of people opt out of this playlist, choosing something much easier to win, such as Team Slayer, or even Lone Wolves. Another aspect, is that the Ranked Big Team playlist needs to match sixteen different NATs (Network Address Translator), thus the matches are prone to a high level of lag. Another problem has been the difficulty in matching players, as the spread of true skill is high, and because of the "mixed team" restrictions, the matching time was further increased; However, in June all restrictions in Ranked Big Team Battle were removed to attract more players to the playlist. To further interest in the Ranked Big Team, it was made a DoubleEXP playlist. Sources Category:Halo 3 ranked playlists